


little black submarines

by goldontheceilingg



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, M/M, POV Killua Zoldyck, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldontheceilingg/pseuds/goldontheceilingg
Summary: we may never get canon killugon reunion so I'm taking matters into my own hands ig





	little black submarines

**Author's Note:**

> the title is this one black keys song that I was listening to when I thought of the premise for this fic .... you should listen to it bc it's a good song but also bc the way that it suddenly changes is kind of how I wanted this first chapter to feel 
> 
> if ur an oomf here from twitter ily and if you're not .... go follow the gal @bungeebysmal

Secrets are easy until they're not anymore. 

They can be easy for a long time, if you're good enough at distracting yourself. You'll feel a prickle of awareness, which gives way to the slow bleed of fear whenever someone comes too close to finding out. Enough distraction and denial will make that go away quickly enough.

But it takes longer to go back to being easy every time. And at some point, you realise it won't. All jagged edges and sticky parts that you can normally push back into their box and file away under things to never be acknowledged prick and pull at you when you try to shove them down. The box that usually stretches to accommodate them is rigid and non-malleable. 

This time, the secrets won't go away and they can't be ignored. They demand to be acknowledged, and refuse to allow any distraction.

Killua is 18 the day his secrets outgrow his box. It had been easy for a very long time before that, for 5 years to be precise, which probably should have been a warning in and of itself. 

Killua sees Gon Freeccs for the first time in 5 years and he knows that all the jagged and sticky bits aren't going back in their box because he can feel them being dragged through his stomach. 

"Killua!" 

And his chest.

"...Gon?"

And his throat.


End file.
